


Consummation

by rent_a_gundam, rubyofkukundu



Series: Rent-a-Gundam [11]
Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-16
Updated: 2009-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rent_a_gundam/pseuds/rent_a_gundam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyofkukundu/pseuds/rubyofkukundu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So," said Tieria, "I think it's about time we consummated our relationship, don't you?"</p><p>"Ok," replied Neil, a full octave higher than he'd intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consummation

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the sprawling Rent-a-Gundam series: a university/rent-boy!AU that was co-written by Veda, Auto, Orange and Typo.
> 
> Only a portion of the RAG fics have been posted on AO3. For all other fics in the series, check out the Rent-a-Gundam journal: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com>
> 
> ***
> 
> This particular story was written by Veda (rubyofkukundu).
> 
> Originally posted here: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com/12441.html>

It took a while for Neil and Tieria to sleep together (without anyone else, that is).  
  
After their first official date, they had come home to find that Lyle and Halle had had a huge fight (either that or a huge fucking session) because there was blood and bits of broken furniture everywhere. That had put a dampener on the mood somewhat, so Neil had gone to bed, while Tieria had gone to find the disinfectant.  
  
After that Tieria had explained that he had a huge project due, and had holed himself up in his room. No-one saw him for five days straight. Not even Neil.  
  
Neil had started to wonder if Tieria really did like him after all.  
  
That was until a few days later when Neil woke up to find himself with both a) morning wood and b) Tieria straddling his thighs.  
  
"So," said Tieria, "I think it's about time we consummated our relationship, don't you?"  
  
"Ok," replied Neil, a full octave higher than he'd intended.  
  
Apparently not one to waste time, Tieria reached down into Neil's boxers and began to palm his erection. Neil swallowed thickly, trying desperately not to be overwhelmed by the thought that _Tieria wanted him_ , and that _it really was happening_ , and that _it really was just the two of them_. So he scrambled up and pulled Tieria back down for a kiss before those thoughts could get the better of him. The movement pushed Tieria's hips down, grinding against Neil's, and Tieria gasped into Neil's mouth.  
  
Neil had just enough time to smile before Tieria pulled away from the kiss to whisper a moist "Neil..." against Neil's cheek, and, embarrassingly, Neil came all over Tieria's hand.  
  
Neil squeezed his eyes shut. "Oh shit, I'm sorry, Tieria, I..."  
  
Tieria leaned forward and kissed him gently. When he pulled away, Neil opened his eyes to see Tieria looking at him with this sort of soft smile that he'd never seen Tieria use for anyone before. It made Neil's stomach flip.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Said Tieria. "Besides, it's Sunday." He smirked. "We have all day for you to make it up to me."

***  
  
It was 4:30pm when Neil finally came down to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea and some toast.  
  
Halle leered at him. "Afternoon. Been busy fucking Princess raw?"  
  
Neil pulled up a chair at the kitchen table and winced as he sat down. He grinned. "Something like that."[](http://statcounter.com/)


End file.
